It is easy to achieve vocal reporting of time in digital display type timers or electronic timers by processing and controlling the digital signals thereof. However, it is not so easy to have the same achievement in a pointer type timer, integrating the pointer type timer, which generally generates mechanical signal, with a vocal reporting system, which principally makes use of digital electronic signals to generate synthetic vocal signals, is a tough task. It is therefore desirable to have a device to convert the mechanical signals, which relate to the positions of the pointers, into corresponding digital electronic signals, and thus providing a pointer type timer with a vocal reporting system.